Mis sentimientos
by Rinoa-LeBeau
Summary: Pues aqui un minific, una forma alterna de como se comprometieron los dos, espero y dejen reviews


Ok, lo de siempre, los personajes de aqui no son mios.......bla bla bla, no fines de lucro....bla bla bla, ya saben que no son mios ¬¬ hasta quisiera pero bueno

* * *

-"Como puede ser que tengas el descaro de mirarme? Como puede ser que tu mirada aun me de escalofrió? Como puede ser que aun este aquí devolviéndote la mirada?"-Sango estaba sentada en la orilla de uno de los ríos que estaban en esa montaña, Miroku la veía directamente a los ojos como queriendo descifrar lo que pensaba, ella lo único que hace es levantarse lentamente y empezar a caminar con una lagrima cayendo de sus ojos

-"me tienes aquí esperando el día de tu respuesta, y tu lo único que haces es mirarme de esa manera que me hiere el alma, que acaso no lo notas? No notas lo que siento por ti?"-Miroku ve como Sango se retira del lugar, pero no lo permitiría, ese seria el día en que sus sentimientos saldrían de su corazón dolido, la sigue lentamente y le habla con su voz fingida de alegría

-Ya te vas Sango??-Ella se detiene y baja su cara, pero no lo voltea a ver

-"Como puedes ser tan descarado? Me hablas? me hablas aun después de lo que me has hecho? De verdad no te entiendo..... Miroku"

-Sango?

-Si su excelencia, tengo que limpiar mi Hirai Kotsu-Dice tristemente, el monje solo voltea su cara dolido

-"¿Qué ni eso puedes hacer? Te soy tan repugnante para que ni siquiera me mires? que no sabes que sin ti mi mundo se acaba?"

-Con permiso su excelencia-La chica se retira del lugar maldiciendo su vida, El monje mira el agujero de su mano, cuanto odiaba su vida, por que no tan solo pudo ser un hombre normal y feliz??

-Sango...-Susurra suavemente, alza su mirada y ve como la figura de ella se va perdiendo entre los árboles, una ves mas.

-SANGO!!!!!-Grita con todas sus fuerzas haciendo que la chica se detuviera y lo volteara a ver un poco extrañada, el monje siente que su corazón iba a explotar, la tenia ahí, para que le dijera lo que sentía y no se podía mover, cerro su mano y dejo que todo dejara de tener sentido, corrió hacia ella lo mas rápido que pudo y cuando estuvo frente de ella la miro fijamente

-"¿Ahora que quieres? volver a decirme lo de siempre? volver a lastimarme?"-Pero no pudo pensar en mas cosas porque sintió como la mano de la persona que tenia enfrente le rodeaba por la cintura y la jalaba hacia el, no sabia que hacer, ¿¿¿pero que hacia???se pregunto la chica

-Sango..... te amo....-Miroku lentamente se acerca para darle un beso el cual no fue correspondido, el se separa de ella pensando en que eso significaba que ella no lo quería, se voltea y empieza a caminar destrozado, ella estaba estupefacta no daba crédito a lo que acababa de pasar, toco con su mano sus labios

-"¿Qué es lo que siento? Acaso esto puede ser.......amor?"-Mira al monje y se da cuenta de que no le había contestado, sin mas que pensar le dice con calma pero lo suficientemente alto para que la escuchara

-Yo también Miroku-El al escuchar esto se detiene en seco, las lagrimas que habían estado cayendo silenciosamente pararon, voltea a verla con confusión, pero lo único que logro ver fue la cara de ella besándolo con todas sus fuerzas, la toma por la cintura y la acerca mas a el, quería saber que eso no era un sueño que era real. Después de un minuto que les pareció eterno algo hace que Sango se separe de el

-Miroku!!!!!-El solo sonríe y sigue acariciando sus "encantos", pero detiene al sentir la mano de ella en su mejilla

-Sanguito.....esa si me dolió....

-Nunca va a cambiar su excelencia verdad??

-.................-Ella suelta un suspiro ante el silencio del monje

-Pues creo que....tendré que acostumbrarme-Su cara se pone roja y le sonríe, con un poco de risa voltea y empieza a caminar

-Eh...... eso quiere decir que quieres tener un hijo conmigo??-Ella no para de caminar

-Claro su excelencia.....Cuando derrotemos a Naraku tendré sus hijos con gusto-Miroku lo único que logra hacer ante esas palabras es sonreír, empieza a caminar y la alcanza, sus brazo rodean los hombros de ella la cual recarga su cabeza en el pecho de Miroku, ahora lo único que faltaba era derrotar a Naraku

* * *

MAMEMIMOMU!!!

Como tan??? bien pues este es mi primer minific de Inua Yasha, la verdad que lo mio son los songfics ¬¬ jejejejepero bueno no se derrepente se me vino una escena diferente a la declaracion del anime, no se como que se me hiso medio extraño como se lo pidio Miroku pero me encanto, ademas son mi pareja favorita,dejen reviews porfa, criticas, felicitaciones, lo que sea es bien aceptado nn

Att

Rinoe LeBeau


End file.
